


Something New

by deathwailart



Series: Rhiannon Amell [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran suggests trying something new to the warden when they finally get a real bed all to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

When it comes down to it, there are few things she hasn't tried before in her life and most of those things were really simply due to lacking in time and space and honestly, she never felt like she was missing out, not when there was magic to play with or illicit affairs with Templars. They're sharing a tent, hers, Reaver stationed outside or perhaps snuffling up to Alistair if he's on watch and talking, dressed again after sex because they might have to move suddenly and even shared body heat does little to counter a Ferelden winter in a tent. Zevran's head is resting on her shoulder and she's toying with one of his braids as she relaxes, shifting her thighs a little restlessly because she's still sensitive after having to squirm away from Zevran's mouth in the end. It's payback for the last time when she made him wait and wait, right on the edge, his legs trembling from the effort of holding himself back even if he asked, somewhat shyly for him, if she would do it again, perhaps when they had a comfortable bed and she could make sure he was utterly at her mercy.  
  
Of course she'd had to make herself decent to take her turn at watch after that, pressing her thighs together, aroused at the thought and the images her brain decided to repeat over and over until she could crawl into her tent and slip a hand between her thighs.  
  
"I cannot imagine there was much room for some things in the Circle," he murmurs and she nods in agreement.  
  
"It was cramped and rushed – either you were terrified to be caught by a Templar or even more terrified to be caught _with_ one," she replies, smiling as she recalls a few times when she'd been so close before a sudden clank and rustle had seen her righting herself and having to finish off silently in her bunk or go to bed uncomfortable but unsatisfied.  "Not everything was comfortable or as good as I imagine it should have been."  
  
"Some things require a degree of preparation and relaxation." His voice has dropped to a purr and she turns, dislodging him so she can wriggle down to be face to face.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Many things. Going again and again and again until you can no longer take it, being made to wait until you could scream from the frustration. Tying someone up to have them at your mercy – were there any toys to be had?"  
  
She flushes and ducks her head – she's wanted to buy things before but she's never been able to do it, some last little scrap of prudish embarrassment sending her scurrying away. "No, only magic and our hands."  
  
"What a great shame, but you have a chance now, don't you?"  
  
"I do, would...would you be able to help with that?"  
  
"Of course, there was something I was hoping we might try," he continues, "if you would be interested in such a thing."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"If we were to get the necessary items, would you fuck me?"  
  
The question confuses her at first - after all, isn't that what they've been doing all this time? Seeing that, he finds her hand, takes it in his and cups it around his backside.  
  
"Oh!" She gasps, eyes wide and her cheeks are burning at the thought. Zevran is quiet, watching her but content to wait as she thinks her way through it. "How does it work?"  
  
"A few ways – you could use a toy on me with your hand or, and this is what I would very much enjoy, if truth be told, there are straps that function as a harness. In Antiva there are even dildos that both can enjoy at once, if you take my meaning but Ferelden can be..."  
  
"Stuffy," she finishes and he nods. The idea is still so foreign in her head that she can barely picture it and can only really imagine how silly she might look with some fake cock between her thighs. "Have you done it before?" She asks at last because she knows he's been with men but she gets the feeling this is still different again.  
  
"Yes, a few times, all very enjoyable for both parties. Usually the harness sits so it brings pleasure to the other partner."  
  
It takes time for the opportunity to present itself because it's Ferelden and there's a Blight with the threat of civil war looming but she involves Leliana because Leliana is good at shopping and of course there's Zevran too because he knows what he's looking for. She spends more than she should (but she's not exactly alone in that) on something for both of them, the harness, some oils and a few extra leather straps made into restraints to make good on the earlier promise. She wraps them all carefully in her pack and when Zevran is on watch she tries the one she bought for herself for the first time, awkward and unsure at first because the polished wood is so much colder and has far less give than a cock or her fingers but it's good, better than good and when Zevran crawls into the tent she's still awake, flushed and breathless and he takes over, fucking her with it as he ruts against her hip.  
  
Wynne throws a bucket of water at their tent in the end.  
  
They agree for the sake of both of them being relaxed and comfortable to wait until they stop at an inn for her to try fucking him and she shamelessly spends the coin to get them rooms at the first one they come across that looks clean. No one complains – a hot meal that they don't have to make, no dishes to clean, a proper bath and not a scrub in a river or stream and real beds in rooms with _walls_ \- so she doesn't feel guilty. They all might die tomorrow, if they can afford a little comfort then they should enjoy it. Still, she knows why they're here and she can hardly sit still during dinner, distracted throughout the conversation and Wynne points out that she looks rather flushed. Zevran's hand on her knee doesn't help, especially when he slides it further up her thigh so much so that she jumps and bangs her other knee on the table, swearing in surprise. When they owner offers them wine, she downs a glass to settle her nerves before she claims exhaustion and heads to the room she and Zevran are sharing. (Between Alistair and Oghren who can sleep through virtually anything when they're in real beds so there's less risk of someone overhearing them although the whole camp has heard them plenty of times by now.)  
  
Zevran joins her when she's in the bath and he washes her hair for her, leaning forward to kiss her neck and nibble her ear.  
  
"You were distracted during dinner, my dear warden," he purrs and she shivers.  
  
"You're a very distracting elf Zevran," she retorts and he laughs.  
  
"Such flattery but in truth – are you alright?"  
  
Carefully she turns after her hair is rinsed, trying to avoid slopping water everywhere and smiles.  "Yes, I'm just...it's so silly, it's just sex, I'm never nervous about sex."  
  
"If you don't want to or don't feel ready to do this then we can agree to try again at a later date or never bring it up again." His tone is sincere, both hands cupping her face, thumbs rubbing circles on her cheeks so she kisses him then rests her forehead against his.  
  
"I want to try but I don't want to hurt you and I might be rubbish at it," she admits, accepting a hand as he helps her out and hands her a towel.  
  
"My dear warden," he murmurs and she flushes and distracts herself with drying off, leaving her hair to dry as it will. "You would not hurt me," he holds up a hand when she tries to protest, "and if you do, it will be dealt with and I know you would not seek to harm me on purpose. And you will not be 'rubbish'. This is fun, it is learning – even if I have done this before, I have never done this with _you_."  
  
"Okay, okay." It settles some of her nerves at least and she nods towards the bath. "Do you want one? I can get more water and it's quicker for me to heat the bath myself?"  
  
She's glad when he agrees because Maker knows it's been far too long since either of them had a real bath and she takes the opportunity to massage his neck and shoulders until he groans with relief before washing his hair. The bath is emptied and Zevran tugs her over to the bed after she's checked the lock and grabbed her pack from where she dumped it on a chair, pulling her into a kiss as she ends up on top of him, his hands sliding up her ribs to cup her breasts as she slips a thigh between his legs, his cock hardening. He breaks the kiss first, grinning before he's moving away and rifling through her pack to where he knows she's stashed what they'll need for the night.  
  
"Are you completely sure?" He asks her when he sets the items down on the bed.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sure," she replies and even though she can hear the tremor in her voice, she sounds sure of herself. "What way is best to do this? Is there a position you like more than others?"  
  
"On my stomach would be best, or hands and knees, unless you'd like to see my face?"  
  
She gives herself a moment to think, to feel herself get wet as she pictures all three of those options before she considers what one would make her feel most at ease. "Seeing your face would help, that way I'll be able to tell if I've hurt you."  
  
"Rhiannon," he catches her chin between thumb and forefinger, tugging her forward, "if you worry so much, you will get no enjoyment – do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then," he says, as if that settles it. She rolls her eyes because she always does when Zevran is like this, so sure in the face of her uncertainties and pushes him to lie on his back, kissing down his neck and chest, teasing one nipple and then the other to stiff peaks as he moves his hips restlessly. She'd like to do more when they have a bed like this and no idea when they'll have the chance again but she wants to do this so she pulls away to reach for the jar of oil.  
  
"You can roll onto your stomach for this, I've done this much before," she tells him and she bites her lip when he moans, forcing himself to be still and to not thrust against the covers. She plants kisses down his back and, on some sudden stupid impulse, bites one of his cheeks, earning a gasp that turns into a laugh.  
  
The fingering is familiar – she's done that before, not just to Zevran but to a few others but she'd been on her knees those times, just a light touch to push someone over the edge, maybe more if she already knew they liked it. It's different to be doing this with intent, coating her fingers – it's probably too much and she's scared of hurting him given that she has no idea what it's going to feel like having never been on the receiving end like this herself. One and then two, scissoring them, trying to find the spot that makes him gasp and moan and usually when she finds that he's coming, clenching tight around her. She adds a third and experimentally moves them in and out, his body tight around her fingers, listening to him gasp and moan as she does so before she pulls them out and taps his hip so he rolls over. His cock is hard, leaking pre-come and she can't resist taking him in hand for a moment, rubbing her thumb across the head of his cock and his back arches, a low moan escaping him.  
  
"If you continue," he pants, "this will be over too soon." She laughs and nods, leaning over to find one of the discarded towels to wipe her hands clean before she picks up the harness – getting the dildo into it is easy enough but she frowns as she considers the buckles  
  
"I need a hand or I'm going to tie this in a knot and you'll have to cut me loose," she complains and Zevran laughs – the silly snorty laugh that makes her laugh too hard to do anything.  
  
"I think this goes like this," he says at last when they can breathe again and between them it doesn't take long to have the harness in place, buckled around her hips with a strap between her legs. "Does it feel good? Not too tight?" He asks and it isn't really fair when he cups her as best he can, making the strap slide between her folds and she's so _wet_ , she realises as she nods, too overwhelmed to speak. "Are you ready?"  
  
"That's my line, lie back," she commands, or tries to because she's holding the wooden cock and feeling a bit ridiculous, looking down at the unfamiliar sight.  
  
"As you command," he replies and she picks up the oil again to coat it and squirms, the base pressing against her clit – she won't be able to feel him but now it's sinking in that when he said both parties enjoyed it, he really meant it.  
  
"Right...if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."  
  
"Of course."  
  
It takes her a minute to get the right angle, Zevran lifting his hips to help as she positions the cock at his arse and pushes in, biting her lip and frowning as she concentrates.  Zevran snorts and she looks up at his face, pausing.

"What?"  
  
"Stop making that face, you look like you're sucking a lemon."  
  
"I've never done this before, I need to concentrate!"  
  
"Then don't make the face."  
  
She lets out an exasperated sigh but tries to relax as she keeps going and it helps when Zevran starts to moan again, one hand going to his cock, not moving, just holding it and when she's finally all the way, her hips flush to his, she realises how close he is, just from this.  
  
"Hey," she whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth as he gasps, "is this good?"  
  
"Better than good," he pants as he shifts his hips, planting his feet flat on the bed. "Just- a moment." She nods, resting her forehead against his as her heart pounds in her chest, the press of the base of the dildo against her clit maddening. "Rhiannon-" he starts but gets no further as she pulls out and pushes back in carefully, mindful of the fact that she can't actually feel this. Moving her hips isn't the same like this, the angle off and it takes longer for her to find a rhythm but she does, watching his face as she curls both hands around his hips to steady herself until she apparently finds the right spot because he arches right up, whining in the back of his throat.  
  
"Maker," she breathes, thrusting harder and moaning at the pressure on her clit, "Zev you're incredible, I wish you could see how you look." He takes himself in hand as she speaks, the other clutching at her back, his strokes fast and desperate and she speeds up, trying to match him, guessing that from the way he's writhing and gasping out what she assumes to be curses in Antivan that she's hitting the right spot. "I wish I could feel you properly, fuck," she brings one hand to curve around his, thumbing just under the head.  
  
"Rhiannon," he finally manages, "Rhiannon please."  
  
"C'mon," she urges, leaning forward so her lips are brushing his, "come for me, c'mon, just let go, Zev I want to see you."  
  
Her words are what send him over the edge, back arching as he keens and spills over their joined hands and watching him get off always helps get her closer and as he shudders and gasps, she keeps thrusting, feeling herself clench, heat pooling low in her belly and she swears, just about holding herself up as she comes so hard her toes curl and her body goes taut as a bowstring. When she can finally breathe and think again – and it's been a while since she's felt this shaky – she pulls out slowly and fumbles at the buckles until she can kick the harness off and down her thighs, collapsing next to Zevran with her sweaty forehead pressed to his shoulder. One hand goes between her legs to press the heel of her palm to her clit as she rides out her orgasm until it's uncomfortable. Zevran's chest is heaving when she stumbles off the bed to grab a towel, wiping them both off carefully and checking – even though there was not a murmur of complaint or pain – to make sure she hasn't hurt him. Satisfied, she drops the towel on the floor and shoves the harness onto it with her foot as she somehow manages to get them under the covers, letting Zevran curl around her, his head under her chin.  
  
"That was-" he begins, lips against her throat, shaking his head. "I don't have the words."  
  
"You looked beautiful. The _sounds_ you made Zevran."  
  
"And to think, you thought you would be, hmmm...what was it you said?"  
  
She laughs and swats his backside lightly. "We need to do that again."  
  
"In every position possible."  
  
"I always like your ideas."  
  
She feels his huff of laughter as he yawns and makes himself comfortable. "Thank you for indulging me and letting me," he yawns again, "introduce you to something new."  
  
"It always works out well," she admits, kissing the top of his head. "G'night," she mumbles at last, feeling the lure of sleep.  
  
"Make sure to wake early, I want to take advantage of this bed while we can."


End file.
